1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-to-action structure of a key signal, and especially to a thin film wire structure in which as the key is clicked continuously and rapidly, a touch-to-action hat still can operate normally.
2. Background of the Invention
Thin film wire structures are widely used in the prior art touch-to-action structure of a key signal, such as Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. 237991, 303975, 314250, 325162, etc. The prior art touch-to-action structure of a key signal (thin film wire) includes a lower thin film circuit board, an upper thin film circuit board and a spacer. The lower thin film circuit board is installed with wires and electric connections above the upper thin film circuit board The upper thin film circuit board is arranged on the lower thin film circuit board. The upper thin film circuit board is installed with wires and a plurality of electric connections which are arranged on the upper surface of the lower thin film circuit board and are correspondent to the electric connections of the lower thin film circuit board The spacer is arranged between the upper and lower thin film circuit boards, the spacer is installed with a plurality of vent holes correspondent to the electric connections of the lower thin film circuit boards and the upper thin film circuit board. When the key is clicked, the electric connections of the upper thin film circuit board and the electric connections of the lower thin film circuit board are actuated so to form an electric contact When the key is released, the key can be restored to the original position by the elasticity of a touch-to-action hat.
However, in the prior art, as the key is clicked continuously and rapidly, the air often can not be effectively vented and sucked so that the touch-to-action hat will riot be operated normally by a suction effect.